ipb_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Haeden
Haeden ("Hi-den") is a main character in Barbarian's Mate and Barbarian's Valentine. He is a male Sa-khui hunter and Josie's mate. He is the father of Joden and Joha. Description He is a dark blue with black hair. He wears the sides shaved short and the middle in a long braid. He has large ram-like horns. Personality Haeden is socially awkward and a private person. He is quiet and comes across as meaner than intended. Early in the series, he was often grumpy and irritable because of the bitterness around his lost chance at resonance. Haeden is close friends with Aehako. History Haeden resonated to Zalah when he was a young hunter. She mocked him uninterested in a much younger mate and tried to avoid fulfilling the resonance. Instead, she went to the bed of her pleasure-mate Derlen. Haeden waited thinking she would give in eventually. However, the khui sickness came and both she and her pleasure-mate died. Their resonance was never fulfilled. Haeden was one of the first to fall ill, but the last one to have his khui die. The tribe was able to successfully get him a new khui. The rest of his family, both parents and brothers died in the illness. He took no other mate after Zalah died, and had none before. Haeden was initially drawn to Josie. Fearing that connection he tried to avoid her and they had a poor relationship Barbarian's Mate Josie's IUD finally fell out finally allowing her body to resonate. To his surprise Haeden found himself resonating to her. Upset, she denied their resonance. Weeks later, both sick with unfulfilled resonance, Haeden agreed to take her to the Elders Cave in hope that the med bay there could remove her khui so she could get a new one. Because Haeden had a new khui, one that hadn't resonated to anyone, he was able to resonate again. When they arrived they discovered that the med bay was broken. At this point, Josie finally considered giving into resonance. But when an embarrassing incident led to a misunderstanding between the two, Josie elected to leave the tribe permanently. She headed to the Great Salt Lake, trailed by a concerned Haeden. Haeden followed her as she discovered the remains of the crashed slave ship. He quickly realized the area was surrounded by Metlaks. He started to fight them off. Josie, exiting the ship, joined into the fray. The two managed to escape and bonded on their way back to the tribal caves. While walking a Sky-Claw snatched Josie and ate her whole. A devastated Haeden puts his knife to his chest, only to realize the sky-claw was falling from the sky. Josie, armed with a knife, was cutting the creature from the inside. Haeden helped cut her out. This finally helps them admit their feelings, and they fulfilled their resonance. When they get back to the cave Josie told Vektal about the pods inside the crashed slave ships, and plans were made to go rescue the occupants. Haeden traveled with a group to lead them to the ship. About a month later, Haeden returned with Maddie, newly rescued from a pod, and the others. He was overjoyed to learn about her pregnancy. Later History Joden was born the third year after first humans were rescued. Joha was born sometime between the fifth and seventh year. During the eighth year, Haedan was featured in the short story Joden's Story. Barbarian's Valentine Category:IPB Characters Category:Sa-khui Characters Category:Sakh Characters Category:Characters Category:Not-Hoth Characters Category:Update needed